Funny Thoughts
by TarthEyes
Summary: In the moments Hiyori is falling, she thinks of something that never expected. A little Shinji/Hiyori with a sweet and sour twist.


**Funny Thoughts**

It's been like 5 or 6 years since I don't write anything: fanfic, essay, love letter… anything! So please be kind (no flames people PLEASE!). The only reason I'm writing this is because I been reading 1000000000002 Shin/Yori fanfics lately, and even though I still have a bunch of ideas about them and I'm a therapist, I think I won't be able to do them justice and keep them in character.

Besides that, ENGLISH is not my first language, I used to live in Pennsylvania, but again it was like 5 or 6 years ago, now living in a Spanish talking country that has taken all my good English, so I apologize in advance for the grammatical or weird errors.

This fic is inspired by a Pink song called "Please don't leave me", a song I heard by mistake walking into a record store many years ago.

I don't think I need to say it, but just in case in this story there are spoilers of the manga 377, and episode 285.

**Disclamer****: I do NOT own Bleach**, but if Tite Kubo-sama wants to give them to me I'll put together Rukia and Ichigo, Matsumoto and Gin, Ulquiorra and Orihime (even though I hate her with Ichigo), and my lovely Hiyori and the guy of my dreams Hirako Shinji.

_I don't know if I can yell any louder  
How many time I've kicked you outta here?  
Or said something insulting?  
Da da da, da da_

_I can be so mean when I wanna be  
I am capable of really anything  
I can cut you into pieces  
But my heart is broken  
Da da da, da da_

Honestly it were the funniest things the ones you though when you were about to die…. Really? die? That is the word I want to use?

Mmm let's use die for the mean time because I think I don't have a better word here. Although, surely any moron of the 4th squad would tell you that "staying positive" is the first step of healing….

Staying positive my ass!

Try to stay positive while half of your body is on the other side of a building.

_How did I become so obnoxious?  
What is it with you that makes me act like this?  
I've never been this nasty_  
_Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?  
The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest  
But baby I don't mean it  
I mean it, I promise_

Ok but coming back to the funny thoughts. Once, I went with…

I can believe that in my dying moments I can figure a good insult for Hirako Shinji, this is what the humans keep calling irony, right?

I went with Shinji to this record store, and when I say I went I mean he drag me into it. He need (wanted) to buy an old jazz record, and he thought that the music shop that was near the 6th street was going to cut it, well it didn't.

I told him, not once, but 1000 times, that store is full with teenagers with his hips records, people like Ichigo or Orihime, at the sound of Shinji's "first love" he made a face, so I had to give him one of my famous blows to the nose.

-Why was that for, Hiyori?. –He told me grabbing his bloody nose with his hands

-Being a perv and a baldy, Baldy! – I told him rolling my eyes. Honestly _Orihime-chan_ annoyed me to no end.

_Please don't leave me  
Oh please don't leave me  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me  
_

Shinji pulled me into the music store, and it was almost empty, but only with 2 objections, the guy who worked there and a pretty brunette girl that was buying a record.

I started walking behind Shinji, the imbecile was eying every single record making school girl sounds of excitement. I started to get behind a little just to be away from the stupid freak, and without trying it I could hear the girl talking to the other guy next to the register:

-I'm just not sure, she is not really my type of music, I have always thought of Pink as a commercial pop singer. –She told the guy very seriously

-I know, I used to think like that as well, but this one is different, specially you have to hear song number 5. – He said, opening the record, and playing it in the gadget to hear music (I have no idea of the name for that you can ask Shinji).

I keep walking without listening more of their conversation, and I slowly I heard a girl sing _Da da da, da da….._ I think I went into some kind of trance because I just stayed there in the middle of the store listening, really listening to the lyrics of that song, it was like if that song was made about me, well… about us.

The monkey and the lewd.

_I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me  
I cannot be without, you're my perfect little punching bag  
And I need you, I'm sorry  
Da da da, da da  
_

And now in moment I'm falling, broken, I think of a stupid human song I only listen once….

A song that puts a title to this day…

A song Shinji should listen because I think it summarized what his words next to me are saying right now while he catches me…

_Baby please don't leave me  
No, don't leave me  
Please don't leave me no no no  
Please don't leave me  
Baby, please, please don't leave me…_

-I'm sorry… Sh-Shinji… I…. couldn't hold back anymore…..


End file.
